Harry Potter et la nouvelle venue
by max-darkness
Summary: La 6eme annee d'harry commence et elle sera semer d'embuche. Une nouvelle personne es venue a Poudlard mais qu'a t elle a faire avec Harry?


Quelque part en Angleterre, se trouvait un jeune homme triste à en mourir. Il se trouvait devant sa fenêtre au 4 Privet Drive. Cheveux bruns en batailles, yeux verts, tel il était. C'était le Survivant. Harry Potter.  
Pourtant, on pouvait voir dans son regard un appel au secours. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son parrain lui manquait. Il voulait que Sirius Black revienne.  
Il venait d'avoir 16 ans et pour l'occasion il avait reçu des lettres. Il y avait 5 hiboux et chouettes, dont Coq, qui était le plus petit d'entre eux.  
La première lettre venait de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui fut envoyé par une chouette complètement noire.  
« Cher Harry,  
Nous voulons te prévenir que nous venons te chercher jeudi prochain pour t'emmener 1 semaine chez les Weasley. Ensuite tu pourras de nouveau repartir à Poudlard.  
Joyeux Anniversaire.  
Amitiés, l'Ordre. »  
Le Survivant était soulagé qu'ils n'aient pas mentionné Sirius.  
La deuxième lettre venait du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui avait envoyé la lettre par un hibou blanc tacheté de brun.  
« Harry,  
Depuis les récents évènements, je voudrais te prévenir de faire attention à toi.  
Je sais que tu éprouves de ma tristesse, alors je te présente encore mes condoléances.  
Bon anniversaire, A. Dumbledore »  
Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore avait fait allusion a son parrain. Il voulait crier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'a plus de voix, courir jusqu'a ce qu'il n'est plus de force…  
Coq avait une lettre et un petit paquet provenant, bien sûr, de Ron.  
« Salut Harry !  
Je voudrais d'abord te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (tu remarquera que je t'ai offert quelque chose, j'espère que tu aimes) !  
Je suppose qu'on t'a tenu au courant que tu viendra chez moi. Il y aura aussi Hermione.  
Bon et bien j'espère que tu te remets des … heu… récents évènements.  
Au revoir !  
Ronald Weasley »  
Dans le paquet il y avait une sorte de lampe accompagnée d'un mot « C'est un détecteur de colère, quand la personne avec qui tu parles est en colère, la lampe s'allumera ! »  
Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne voyait pas vraiment a ce que ca lui servirait.  
Un hibou gris, le quatrième, portait une lettre et un paquet qui semblait contenir un livre. C'était de Hermione.  
« Cher Harry,  
J'espère que tu vas bien ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire aussi !  
Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais il semblerai que Voldemort tue des sorciers et des moldus… La Gazette du Sorcier raconte en effet, que c'est la panique au Ministère de la Magie ! J'ai entendu dire par Ron qu'une nouvelle élève allait entrer directement en 6ème année. En faite, ce serai le ministère qui a, soit disant, oublié ! Heureusement pour elle que cette année il n'y a pas d'examens importants !  
Bon je te laisse ! Au revoir !  
Hermione »  
AU moins quelqu'un avait un peu parlé d'un autre sujet que du retour de Voldemort !  
En ouvrant le paquet d'Hermione, Harry y découvrit un livre s'intitulant « Défense contre les forces du mal, volume 6 ».  
Enfin, la dernière lettre provenait sûrement de Hagrid vu l'emballage du cadeau qui était porté par une chouette brune.  
« Bonjour Harry !  
Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'écrire ! Je voudrais encore te remercier pour Graup ! Il se tient très bien maintenant avec les étrangers ! Mais il me faudrait en aucun cas le revelé au personnel du Ministère (a part ceux qui font partit de l'Ordre) ! Je crois que de toute façon ils ont déjà beaucoup de travail !  
Je t'ai offert une merveilleuse surprise !  
Bon anniversaire et à la prochaine !  
Hagrid »  
Il hésitait à ouvrir le paquet. Quand Hagrid disait qu'il lui réservait une merveilleuse surprise, il pouvait toujours s'attendre au pire. Mais il décida quand même de l'ouvrir.  
C'était, lui semblait il, un hippogriffe miniaturisé. Il avait une forte ressemblance avec Buck.  
Ca y est. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le Survivant pleura. Buck lui remémorai trop Sirius. Celui-ci, nourrissait l'hippogriffe au 12, square Grimmaurd.  
Il était si épuisé qu'il s'endorma.  
Quatre jours passèrent, et a présent, c'était jeudi.   
Harry se réveilla vers 9h00. Il était assez heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter les Dursley mais aussi inquiet car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de Sirius.  
Vers 16h00, Harry remarqua 2 voitures, d'où sortirent Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks, Lupin et ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci sonna à la porte, voyant que les autres restaient immobiles devant la porte.  
Harry courut dans les escaliers avec dans une main sa valise et dans l'autre la cage d'Hedwige. La chouette poussa des hululements de colère. Mais Harry ne se souciait guère de ce qu'elle faisait. Il ouvrit la porte juste devant l'oncle Vernon qui avait la main tendue, qui ensuite comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il fit un bond en arrière quand il vit toute ces personne.  
-Harry ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps  
-Ron, Hermione ! Vous aussi-il désignait les membres de l'Ordre- ! Comment allez vous ? dit Harry  
-Très bien, répondit Maugrey  
-Je crois que maintenant, dit Tonks, nous devons rentrer dans les …les voitubes…  
-Voitures, corrigea Hermione avec un sourire.  
Lupin et Fol Œil prirent la valise et la case d'Hedwige.  
-Alors, comment vas-tu ? questionna Ron.  
-Assez bien, mentit Harry.  
-Allez ! Dépêchez vous ! s'exclama Tonks  
Ils prirent tous les 2 voitures pour aller chez les Weasley.  
La semaine passa très vite et fort heureusement, personne ne parla du parrain. Ils allèrent au chemin de Traverse et bien sur, ils passèrent chez Fred et George.  
Le matin du départ à Poudlard était très mouvementé chez les Weasley.  
-RON, GINNY, HERMIONE, HARRY ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS !cria Mrs.Weasley.  
Arrivés à la gare, chacun leur tour passèrent à travers le mur qui partageait le quai 9 et 10.  
Harry et le reste arrivèrent au quai 9 ¾ où se trouvait le très beau Poudlard Express d'un rouge éblouissant.  
-Je me demande comment ils font pour le garder en si bon état après tant d'année ! dit Harry  
-Il est sûrement nettoyé par des elfes de maison ! plaisanta Harry  
-Ha ha ha… Très drôle, dit Hermione. Au faite sur ce sujet je…  
-Waouh ! dit Ginny. C'est qui cette fille ?  
Tout le monde regarda en direction de « cette » fille.  
Elle avait les cheveux châtains longs et lisses, où se trouvaient quelques légères mèches blondes. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair, mais ils étaient magnifiques. Ses lèvres étaient « pulpeuses » et roses. La jeune fille semblait avoir 16 ans et était assez grande, de la taille d'Hermione a peu près.  
Elle était accompagnée par ses parents qui étaient moldus.  
-Ah ! C'est la nouvelle vous savez ! Harry je t'en avait parler.  
-Hein…Quoi ? Ah oui… répondit il hypnotisé par cette magnifique fille.  
Ils entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express.  
Ron et Hermione partirent dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets.  
Harry se retrouva avec, encore cette année : Neville, Ginny et Luna Lovegood. Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble au Département des mystères.  
-Oh Harry ! dit Neville. Comment vas-tu ? C'est tellement bien que tout le monde sache enfin la vérité.  
-Ah, euh, oui…  
-Mais arrête de lui parler de ça ! Je crois qu'il vaudra mieux qu'il ait une pause.  
Ginny acquiesa d'un signe de tête et Neville devint écarlate.  
-Heu…Pardon…  
-Ca va, ce n'est pas grave… Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces vacances ? demanda Harry.  
Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent la belle jeune fille avec une valise et un chat blanc à poils long, qui était très petit dans ses mains.  
-Heu…Bonjour…Je suis nouvelle et il n'y a pas de place dans les autres compartiments. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?demanda-t-elle, l'air embarrassée.  
-Bien sur ! réponda Ginny. Viens, assieds toi !  
-Ah merci ! Je m'appelle Marie D'Ovidio, et vous ?  
-Ginny Weasley  
-Neville Londubat  
-Luna Lovegood  
-Harry Potter  
Marie lui fit un sourire. L'estomac de celui-ci se noua. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un jean taille basse et un t-shirt rouge et bleu.  
-J'entre ne 6ème année, dit-elle pendant qu'elle s'asseyait. Il parait que le…heu…Ministère de la Magie m'ai oubliée…Je dirais que c'est un peu soudain tout ça !  
-Je pense que c'est normal ! s'écria Luna.  
-Ouais…dit Neville  
-Heu…Vous êtes en quelle année ? demanda Marie, en adressant un nouveau sourire à Harry.  
-Neville et moi sommes en 6ème année, Luna et Ginny en 5ème année, dit Harry en sentant ses joues brûlées.  
-Ah, d'accord, merci Harry. (son estomac se noua de nouveau) Je voulais vous demander, c'est quoi Gryffondor ?  
Ils rirent tous. Tout au long du voyage, ils expliquèrent tout à la nouvelle.  
Quand Ron et Hermione vinrent, ils paraissaient étonnés mais firent tout de suite sympathie avec Marie.  
Bien sur, à un moment, Drago Malefoy devait intervenir.  
-Alors, Potter et toute sa bande ? s'exclama-t-il en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Et tu es ? demanda-t-il a Marie en voyant bien qu-il la trouvait séduisante.  
-Marie, nouvelle. Maintenant dégage ! dit Harry  
-Ouh… Elle ne peut pas répondre toute seule ?  
-Si je peux ! Alors maintenant, tu peux nous laisser ? Parce que vraiment on dirait que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ! Va rejoindre tes deux gorilles et quelqu'un du zoo viendra vous chercher ! dit-elle avec colère en fermant la porte avant que Malefoy ne puisse répondre.  
-Wow ! J't'aime bien toi ! dit Ron.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, ils allèrent tous à la Grande Salle.


End file.
